bellas sorpresas
by Clara Nishisawa
Summary: este es mi segundo fic uhh que nervios bueno esto es YAOI si no te gusta este genero te aguantas
1. Chapter 1

**BELLAS SORPRESAS**

**_ este fic muere un personaje es bastante triste  
_**

**_ este fic es yaoi de pareja estrella NAGUMOXSUZUNO  
_**

**_ Disclamanier:  
_inazuma eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a level-5 si fuera mio natsumi abria muerto en mitad de la serie  
**

**Una tranquila mañana o algo asi  
**

**suzuno: Estoy embarazado  
**

**Nagumo escupio el café que recién había tomado  
**

**¿Habia escuchado bien?  
**

**Suzuno estaba embarazado ... No imposible , un hombre  
**

**no se embaraza pues porque  
**

**¡Es un hombre y no una mujer!  
**

**Tal vez y era una de las pesadas bromas del peliblanco  
**

**Nagumo:¿Bromeas cierto?  
**

**Suzuno:¿Acaso parezco de las personas que le gustan hacer bromas estupidas?  
**

**Quien te crees que soy ¿Tu?  
**

**Dijo tranquilamente mientras le daba un sorbo a su cafe  
**

**¡¿que?! Bueno... Por una parte tenía razon,  
**

**Suzuno no era de ese tipo de chicos ¡Pero por otro lado!  
**

**Seguia siendo imposible  
**

**Nagumo:¿E-Enserio estas...?  
**

**Suzuno se levanto y se dirigio a la habitacion ,  
**

**tardo algunos segundos salio y le mostro una hoja a Nagumo,  
**

**mejor dicho eran analisis , el chico de fuego lo tomo y comenzo a leer ,  
**

**todo parecia bien hasta llegar casi al final  
**

**donde decia algo así:  
**

**Despues de eso , solo se podia oir a las aves cantar por la ventana ,  
**

**ni uno decía nada.  
**

**Suzuno:Al principio crei que era un error , si he escuchado historias que existen chicos que nacen siendo especiales y son llamados Donceles  
**

**Hablo el peli-blanco**

**Suzuno:Era imposible que yo fuera uno... En ese dia me mandaron a hacer un ultrasonido y solo ahi fue que pude creerles...  
**

**Nagumo noto algo raro en la voz de Suzuno , lo miro  
**

**Nagumo:¿Estas bien?  
**

**pregunto algo preocupado  
**

**Suzuno:¿Yo? Por supuesto , p-porque no deberia estarlo...  
**

**Claro que mentia ya que , despues de terminar la oracion , comenzo a llorar  
**

**mientras se agarraba el vientre en donde ahora crecia su bebe.  
**

**Nagumo nunca habia visto a Suzuno asi llorando ,  
**

**rapido se abalanzo a abrazarlo , Suzuno lo correspondio  
**

**Suzuno:Lo siento  
**

**pronuncio casi en un susurro  
**

**Suzuno:Te arruine la vida lo se...  
**

**Nagumo: ¿Arruinar? Suzuno me has hecho muy feliz  
**

**Lo aparto de el para mirarlo  
**

**Suzuno:hablas como si fueramos adultos ya... Somos jovenes todavia... yo solo tengo 15 , idiota  
**

**Nagumo:¿y que? yo tengo 14 , no se trata de edad y ni nada de esas cosas... Estoy feliz por que voy a tener un bebe con la persona que mas amo y esa eres tu mi angelito de nieve...  
**

**Termino besando la frente de Suzuno  
**

**Suzuno:¿De cuando aca eres tan amable y lindo con las palabras?  
**

**Nagumo:¿Asi? ¿y tu de cuando aqui eres tan sumiso?  
**

**Suzuno se rio , cosa que es bastante raro en el.  
**

**Suzuno:idiota,espero que el bebe no saque tu inteligencia Nagumo...  
**

**Nagumo:y espero tambien que no saque tu caracter , pero eso seria inmposible ya que es tu y mi hijo  
**

**dijo mientras sobaba el bi¡vientre del chico de hielo ,  
**

**este se sonrojo  
**

**ambos: te amo  
**

**y finalizo dandole un beso en los finos labios , que fue muy correspondido despues de algunos segundos  
**

**hasta aca la primera parte ya mismo cuelgo la segunda matta ne¡  
**


	2. capi 2

aca esta la conti de bellas sorpresas

**el disclamaniier:inazuma eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a level-5 **

**aya vaaaaaa  
**

**La mañana habia empezado bastante bien para ellos ,  
**

**al menos en el punto de vista de nagumo  
**

**La noticia del embarazo de Suzuno se divulgo (YA XD)  
**

**los primeros en saberlo fueron Hiroto y midorikawa  
**

**este ultimo pego el grito del euromillon  
**

**el mismo dia que lo supieron fueron a visitarlos  
**

**y claro que llegaron casi con un camion lleno de regalos lleno de cortesia de hiroto  
**

**Aphordi al enterarse tomo el primer vuelo a japon y fue a visitarlos  
**

**en todo el dia no dejaron al embarazado en paz  
**

**La noticia tambien llego al equipo Raimon  
**

**todos los ukes estaban encantados con Suzunoi y le llevaban obsequios  
**

**o algun que otro bocadillo por los antojos del embarzado ambos padres nunca se quisieron  
**

**enterar del sexo del bebe querian que permanecieran como sorpresa  
**

**No voy a decir que los meses que pasaron Suxuno y Nagumo fueron felices  
**

**claro que tuvieron discusiones aunque no muy graves hasta que llego el dia... (ke emocion)  
**

**En el hospital a algunos doctores y algunas enfermeras se les  
**

**resbalaba una gota tipo anime al ver tantas personas mejor dicho  
**

**casi todo el equipo de corea algunos compañeros del alien y todos los del raimon  
**

**habia mucho nerviosismo  
**

**las puertas haciael quirofano se abrieron era Nagumo  
**

**Nagumo: ES UN NIÑO  
**

**gritocon todas susu fuerzas y no fue el unico todos se emocionaron y gritaron  
**

**alguno ukes (como fubuki) lloraban de la emocion  
**

**Ese dia fue el mejor de su vid ahora un año despues  
**

**las cosas no podian estar mejor  
**

**Suzuno:oh dios mio Nagumo  
**

**el nombrado llego a la velocidad de la luz  
**

**Nagumo:queeeeeeeeee  
**

**pregunto asustado  
**

**Suzuno:mira  
**

**el pequeño a notara su padre estaba ahi ellos le sonrieron y con pasos algo torpes se acerco al padre  
**

**a Nagumo los ojos le brillaron los ojos  
**

**Nagumo:ya puedes andar  
**

**Nagumo:asi se hace gazelle  
**

**Suzuno sonrio con la escenita  
**

**Suzuno:sabes me estoy arrepintiendome de haberle ese nombre  
**

**Nagumo:como no decirle asi si es tu misma imagen  
**

**Suzuno:solo en la apariencia lo demas es igual a ti  
**

**Nagumo tenia razon el niño era la copia de suzuno  
**

**su cabello blanco oscuro  
**

**igual que el de los ojos  
**

**su piel era morena  
**

**Suzuno: mira para no pelear es igual a los dos  
**

**Nagumo: de hecho saco mi belleza  
**

**Nagumo:verda que si verda que si tu eres el bebe mas hermoso del mundo  
**

**Suzuno:por que me sonries  
**

**Nagumo: por que estoy muy feliz  
**

**y se fundieron en un calido beso ahora con una personita mas  
**

**que les parecio malo bonito precioso horrible  
**

**manden reviews  
**

**MATTA NE¡  
**


End file.
